Galloi
Parent Clan: Nosferatu Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Nightmare, Obfuscate Bloodline Weakness: Ugly on the Inside A Galloi must spend a number of Vitae equal to her Blood Potency and mix it with water, perfumes, oils and other arcane emollients. She must then immerse herself beneath the surface for a full hour. If she does this, she emerges from the bath changed. No longer hideous, she is a creature of alien beauty, a figure featuring the bizarre auspices of both genders. This beauty lasts for a number of nights equal to 10 minus the vampire’s Blood Potency. If she does not immerse herself in another appropriate bloodbath before that time runs out, she wakes up the following night with a mien more unsettling than that of other Nosferatu. Her appearance becomes skeletal, her body a set of bones draped with a shrivelled veneer of chalk-white skin. She also emits an odor of moldering earth and putrescence. Mortals within five yards of her are subject to a Stamina + Composure roll to avoid nausea. Bloodline Gift: Androgynous When a Galloi keeps up with their Vitae bath, they can take the Striking Looks ** Merit for free. Merit: Taurobolium • to ••••• Cost: 1—5 Vitae Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Taurobolium vs. Composure + Blood Potency The Galloi of modern nights have their own form of the Taurobolium. With it, they cover another in their Vitae and grant him the temporary blessings of Cybele. This blessing comes in the form of physical rejuvenation. The blood makes the subject appear younger and more vibrant. Scars and blemishes disappear, and the subject’s skin seems to give off a faint radiance. The subject gains a dice bonus to all rolls involving Presence and Manipulation, capped by the Galloi's level in Taurobolium. This bonus is equal to the number of Vitae spent, determined at the beginning of the ritual. This benefit lasts for a number of nights equal to the Pretty’s Blood Potency level. When the subject emerges from the Taurobolium, her skin bears no mark or blemish. She possesses an androgynous beauty or a mysterious nobility. Features that previously may have been unattractive or odd instead seem exotic. In some cases, subjects even acquire a fleeting semi-nimbus, appearing as if in "soft focus.” Taurobolium Devotions The rest of these devotions require knowledge of the Merit: Taurobolium. Each of these powers is activated alongside the original ritual outlined above. A Little Extra “Oomph” Taurobolium •, Majesty •• 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae per Gift, in addition to the normal cost paid for Taurobolium Dice Pool: As activation roll The Taurobolium bath grants the subject the use of one or more of the following abilities (on top of Taurobolium's original effects): :Merit: Striking Looks :Merit: Enticing :Merit: Doll Face :Merit: Sexualized (Ghoul only) :Condition: Wanton :Condition: Tempted :Condition: Steadfast (Social Rolls) :Condition: Ecstatic Enliven the Flesh Majesty ••, Obfuscate ••, Taurobolium •• 3XP Cost: 2 Vitae (must be poured on the subject from a sacred vessel) Dice Pool: As activation roll For every success on the Devotion roll, the subject appears five years younger. If three successes were achieved and the subject was a 50-year-old man, he would then appear 35: his bald patch would shrink, his gut would recede, the gray in his hair would darken. Note that this power does not make the person appear as he or she actually did when he or she was younger; Enliven the Flesh simply grants an illusion of youth This power can be used only to reduce one’s age to approximately 15. It cannot go below that, for that would likely require more drastic physiological changes. This power provides the same results for vampires as it does for mortals. The effects of this power last for a number of nights equal to the Galloi’s Blood Potency score. The Pretty may end this power prematurely by spending a Willpower point. Love Anadyomene Taurobolium ••••, Majesty •••• 4XP Cost: 1—2 Vitae per stage of Vinculum, in addition to the normal costs of Taurobolium Dice Pool: As activation roll The blood of the Taurobolium seeps into the target's skin, afflicting him with a weakened, temporary Vinculum to the Galloi for as long as the power is in effect. The target's Vinculum level is increased by one or two steps for each Vitae spent. This effect lasts for a number of nights equal to the Pretty’s Blood Potency level. Transgression of Attis Majesty ••, Obfuscate ••••, Taurobolium ••••• 5XP Cost: 3 Vitae. Subject spends a Willpower point. Dice Pool: As activation roll. The subject transforms to the opposite gender. He has all the requisite physical parts to appear as a woman (or a man, if the subject is female). A doctor or other medical professional examining the subject with a Wits + Medicine roll must subtract the successes made on this Devotion from the dice pool to determine the difference. An exceptional success grants the subject +1 to all rolls involving Subterfuge when attempting to “act” like the other gender This gender shift lasts for a number of nights equal to the Galloi’s Blood Potency. However, the subject can choose to make this gender change permanent by spending a Willpower dot in addition to the Willpower point. This dot must be spent within the first three hours after the Devotion was invoked. Cruac Ritual Nerthus's Cleansing Taurobolium ••••• Transmutation ••••• Cost: 5 Vitae. A human life. Caster rolls for Breaking Point at Humanity 2. They can then take a Bane and a beat, if they want to avoid rolling for detachment for subsequent uses of the power. An ancient, long-forgotten goddess, Nerthus, returns from her visits to the mortal realm. Her last ceremony before returning to the temple is a ritual cleansing. The water symbolizes renewal, washing away her worldly concerns and the dust and grime accumulated during her long journey. The slaves cleaned away any dirt blemishes on her stony skin; they would then be drowned for having glanced at the goddess' face. This is a Cruac ritual which requires the sacrifice of a human life, through drowning in the same bath that Taurobolium is performed. If successful, the ritual removes the Humanity penalties for interacting with mortals for a Kindred target (for as long as the Duration of the ritual). The target's Humanity is also permanently raised by 1. Conversely, this ritual is considered an act of premeditated murder for the Galloi. They must check for Breaking Point at Humanity 2, and potentially suffer detachment, as a reminder that for the Kindred, Humanity doesn't come cheap. Category:Nosferatu Bloodlines